


No tan ordinario.

by Sagitariov



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Stalker, identity crisis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagitariov/pseuds/Sagitariov
Summary: En un mundo con criaturas sobrenaturales, estudiantes con poderes místicos y una fuerza invasora de otro mundo amenazan la vida del ordinario estudiante de secundaria, Saotome Ranma. Su única arma será su ingeniosa lengua, ¿acaso podrá sobrevivir?





	No tan ordinario.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, Ranma le pertenece a Rumiko Takashi... _Por ahora_.

Es un universo alterno por cierto.

* * *

El joven miró al cuerpo de la criatura, observando con desapego como esta se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta soltar su último aliento.

El atardecer lentamente se asomó en el cielo, en lo que comúnmente se refería como 'Crepúsculo de lo Sobrenatural'; La hora de mayor actividad para las criaturas de dicha naturaleza, donde se jactaban y caminaban entre sus ignorantes presas, los humanos.

Él había protegido con éxito una vez más a la ciudad de las trepidaciones de los implacables demonios, una tarea la cual era exigente, peligrosa y estresante. Tenía que haber alguien que realizara el trabajo sucio, y él había sido elegido para ello. Su dura realidad, aún así había alguien por quien merecía la pena continuar luchando, su hermana. Bueno, ella y alguien más...

Era una escena melancólica.

Así fue como su amigo le encontró.

* * *

'¡Genial!' Fueron mis pensamientos al observar la anómala criatura.

Lamenté con toda mi alma no haber llegado antes. ¿A luchar? No, ése era una tarea que no le pertenecía a un ordinario estudiante de secundaria.

Cuando llegué a la escena, la batalla ya había acabado. Por lo tanto, no sabía como el monstruo había sido derrotado, quizás usó una espada legendaria o disparó rayos láser de sus ojos. Nunca lo sabré, y así estaba bien.

Las personas ordinarias no debían involucrarse en esos asuntos tan casualmente, hacerlo tan sólo significaba tomar un riesgo innecesario. Me conformo con poder observar desde lejos.

'Sorprendente...' Pensé mientras el cadáver del monstruo se disolvió en el frío asfalto, dejando un pequeño charco de un liquido viscoso como única prueba de su existencia.

Era bastante practico. De otra forma, deshacerse del robusto cuerpo de la criatura hubiera sido bastante problemático...

_'Parece que ha llegado mi turno...'_

Después de confirmar que no hubiera nadie cerca, salté por encima del carro detrás del cual me había estado ocultando.

Inhalé profundamente, colocándome en 'personaje', tratando de dar la impresión que acababa de llegar, de ser un ignorante más del destino del héroe.

"¡Kaburi! ¡Así qué aquí estabas!" Traté de sonar casual, como si mi presencia - y la de él- en un almacén abandonado no fuera nada extraño.

El chico volteó con sorpresa al ser llamado, su larga cola de caballo ondeó en el viento.

Su cara fue especialmente divertida, la expresión de horror en su rostro es algo que atesoraré toda mi vida.

No te preocupes. No supe nada, no vi nada, no diré nada. Yo no puedo involucrarme, hacerlo sería una afrenta a todo lo que soy.

Antes de que él dijera algo, traté de actuar con pánico y dije. "¡De repente desapareciste! ¡Corramos! ¡El monstruo puede estar cerca!"

Irónico decírselo a la misma persona que derrotó al monstruo.

Él se encogió de hombros, a pesar que traté de persuadirlo.

"¡Mira a aquella pared, es como si la hubiera sido derretida con ácido! ¡Es peligroso quedarnos aquí!"

"No te preocupes, Saotome. El monstruo parece haber desaparecido."

'¿Huh? ¿Acaso planea decirme la verdad?' Pensé con nerviosismo, no estaba listo para ello. ¡Qué ingrato! ¡Después que me había costado tanto pasar desapercibido!

"De-desaparecido? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Uh... no lo sé muy bien. El monstruo estaba aquí hasta hace poco, hasta que **¡pom!** desapareció."

¡Qué inútil! ¡Esfuérzate más en tus excusas! Aunque quería reprocharle al ingrato de Kaburi terminé por simplemente decir; "E-encerio? Qué alivio~" con una pequeña risa forzada.

"Ya no hay nada que preocuparse, Ranma." Sonrió tentativamente.

Él tenía una mirada seria y neutral, de cabello liso y largo atado en una cola de caballo, complexión saludable y piel clara. Era de baja de estatura para su edad, y un poco en el lado delgado.

¡Cómo se esperaba del protagonista! ¡Todo un Bishounen!

"Bueno, volvamos Saotome."

"Ah, sí."

Kaburi empezó a caminar y yo le seguí. En circunstancias normales, nadie aceptaría esa clase de escueta explicación, pero generosamente lo dejé pasar.

Como él lo había dicho, no había nada de que preocuparse. Este incidente había terminado.

Luchando contra abominaciones sin parar, un joven con un 'poder extraordinario'.

Sí, era ésa clase de historia.

Con aliados y enemigos por igual, nuestro intrépido protagonista se adentraba en nuevas y peligrosas aventuras para salvar nuestro mundo.

Como toda buena historia debían haber aliados que luchaban junto a él, y también varias 'heroínas'.

Además de muchos personajes secundarios, ellos también necesitaban brillar.

Interactuar con Kaburi en los momentos de paz, ayudar a equilibrar las 'escenas' serias con las de comedia era mi auto-asignado deber, soy un símbolo de la vida que Tsunemori quería proteger.

El mundo existía solamente por el bien de esta historia, todos pertenecían de una forma u otra a ella. Todos tenemos un papel, una misión, incluso si dicho papel era simplemente ser una cifra, un porcentaje. Al menos así es como yo lo veía.

Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, y tengo el importante papel de ser el amigo del protagonista.

Nada más importaba, nadie más importaba. Yo tenía mi razón de ser y la cumpliría, ese era mi único deseo.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado hace tanto...

* * *

Día caluroso y húmedo, las horas en el pequeño salón pasaban con una lentitud agonizante.

"¿Y tú, Sota?" La ruidosa voz resonó por la habitación, la dueña trató de fingir animo pero salió a resignación. No importaba, pues nadie lo notó.

"¡Yo quiero ser el príncipe!" Declaró el menor con una gran sonrisa, no era el primero que expresaba su interés por dicho papel. Varios de sus compañeros protestaron ante la idea, proclamando que ellos eran los indicados.

La maestra soltó un pequeño suspiro. "Recuerden que los otros papeles son igual de importantes." Les explicó. "¿A ver qué papel quieres tú, Hibiki-kun?"

"¡La princesa!"

_No sé ni para qué me molesto. Debí haber estudiado medicina como me decía mi padre..._

"¿Y tú, Saotome-kun?"

Sus alumnos eran problemáticos como solo los niños de primaria podrían aspirar a ser, el que fuera una escuela de sólo varones era un mayor agravante. Tendría que verse forzada a elegir los papeles por su parte, era triste pero sólo debían haber dos protagonistas en la historia.

"¿Huh?" El chico preguntó confundido, al haber sido despertado por uno de sus compañeros.

Su compañero de al lado, Hideo, le susurró una breve explicación.

"Y entonces?"

Saotome parpadeó por un momento antes de responder. "Ehhhh, pues... el protagonista."

_¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

* * *

La obra fue Blancanieves y los Siete Enanos.

No fue una sorpresa cuando yo, Saotome Ranma, no fui seleccionado para ser protagonista, en su lugar me tocó un rol secundario, un personaje de soporte. Mi papel no fue el de un enano, ni el del un animal, simplemente fui un insignificante campesino. Habían demasiado niños para la cantidad de papeles que se necesitaba en la obra, por ello la maestra creó varios personajes originales. Si no mal recuerdo habían un mapache, un demonio, un topo y Zedd el campesino.

Yo quería ser el protagonista, al igual que casi todos en ese momento, sin embargo, habían cosas que simplemente no estaban destinadas a ser.

Al final, protegí a la intrépida Blanca Nieves con mi cuerpo del ataque del demonio y me convertí en el único del elenco que 'murió' en la obra.

"Le suplico que no llore, princesa... recuerde mi devoción, con eso es más que suficiente."

Fueron las últimas palabras de Zedd. Dicha escena no había estado en el guión, pero la maestra nos había incentivado a improvisar. Quería animar el clímax a mi manera.

Por un momento probé la dulce fruta del protagonismo, por un momento brillé incluso más que el propio príncipe.

Fue grandioso.

Después que terminó la obra, la maestra y mi madre se acercaron a mí con lagrimas en sus ojos. Mi maestra me elogió diciendo; "Saotome-kun, tú actuación fue de primera categoría. Hiciste que el príncipe, interpretado por Hideo, pareciera un verdadero héroe."

Pero fueron las palabras de mi madre que realmente me marcaron.

"Estoy **orgullosa** de ti, hijo." Fueron sus palabras.

En ese momento, tuve una indescriptible sensación de logro, una sensación edificante, una sensación de satisfacción.

Sin lugar a dudas ese fue el inicio de la persona que en un futuro me convertiría.

Desde ese momento algo cambió en mí. Poco a poco aprendí a apreciar a los personajes de apoyo, secundarios, mientras mis compañeros se volvían locos discutiendo cual Senshi era la más 'cool' yo en mis adentros pensaba que Naru a su manera era igual de importante, cuando mis amigos debatían acerca de cuál de los Guerreros Z era el mejor yo pensaba en Yamcha. Ellos no formaban parte del elenco principal, pero no podía dejar de llamar mi atención.

A medida que crecí, comencé a prestar atención a personajes que ni siquiera eran miembros del equipo, como médicos, enfermeras, un padre ordinario, etc.

_Ellos_ de vez en cuando hacían sus apariciones, el niño en mí continuaba admirándolos con pasión. Sin embargo, no había nadie que pudiera comprender ese sentimiento. Todos estaban alentando simplemente al personaje principal... incluso recuerdo lo que mi madre una vez me dijo.

"No existe ninguna figura de Ikuko."

_¡Todos se toman los personajes secundarios a la ligera!_

La historia no gira sólo en torno a los personajes principales, los secundarios también aportan mucho a la trama, convirtiendo el mundo en el que se desarrollan en uno mucho más profundo.

Tal descontento creció en mí una vez que entré en la escuela media. Allí mis pensamientos se convirtieron en acciones.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

No, no es un Self-Insert. Aunque a primera vista puede parecer así, no soy tan degenerado para escribir eso, al menos no para publicarlo...

Estoy sentando las bases de este nuevo mundo, algunas cosas parecerán no tener sentido pero tengan paciencia todo será explicado a su debido momento. Este es mi más grande - y ambicioso- proyecto. Espero poder al menos concluir el primer arco, el cual será BASTANTE grande, y complicado de escribir. ¡Yo y mi masoquismo!


End file.
